Just an Easy In, Easy Out Mission
by Sea Starr2
Summary: Lee has to improvise when the Easy In, Easy Out ONI mission he's on suddenly throws him a curve.


A/N: Did major surgery to this one to meet FF Ratings, unedited version originally posted to Seaview Stories.

 **Just an Easy In, Easy Out Mission**

Lt. Commander Chip Morton paced the Nose as he felt FS1 complete her docking sequence. The crash doors were closed as requested and the lights were subdued for the lateness of the night the sub was simulating. The sounds of the inner hatch indicated they were on their way up as Chip turned the outer hatch located in Seaview's Nose. He raised the hatch as Chief Sharkey was the first to board followed by Captain Crane, whose dark hair was currently a riot of curls and uncontrolled waves. Sharkey reached down to aid Lee's climb as Chip took the other side helping him into the Nose where he stumbled and doubled over; his black jeans and dark knit turtleneck as much an indication of his recent ONI Mission as the condition he was returning in.

Sharkey and Chip guided Lee away from the hatch as the third occupant of the flying sub emerged with Admiral Harriman Nelson reaching the top just as Lee moaned.

"Come on Chief, let's get the Skipper to Sickbay," Chip ordered as they headed for the Spiral Stairs; definitely the long way around but the best way to avoid walking through the Control Room.

"Belay that," Lee grunted out. "My quarters," he ordered in as little words as possible.

"Chief," Harry said taking up Sharkey's duties of holding the Skipper up. "Clear the way to Officer's Country."

"Aye Sir," Sharkey said with a nod and hurried up the stairs.

Harry and Chip followed at a slower pace with Lee nearly hanging in between them, but doing his part to take the rounding staircase, pausing once to lean on the rail and gather his strength. They made it up the stairs to an empty corridor as Sharkey nodded the way was clear. A few minutes later they were inside the Captain's Quarters as Lee made a bee-line to his rack falling face first with his legs hanging partly off.

"Geeze Lee, did you have to tie one over this big?" Chip chided in a whisper, entering the head and running cool water for a damp towel.

"You'd be drunk too if you had to drink a 300 pound gorilla under the table," he moaned. "And would you please stop yelling... my head is killing me."

Harry stood back rubbing his forehead as if he had his own headache and sighed rather loudly.

"Did you get the Intel?" he asked evenly.

Lee rolled to his back batting Chip and the wet towel away.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Oh no you're not and that's an order!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry, I'm going to puke all over your four stars if you don't get me something," Lee advised as he leaned over his rack.

Chip did his part and brought a trash can just in time for Lee to lose his breakfast, lunch and dinner as Harry's headache etched up another notch. When he was through he gladly accepted the wet towel and wiped his mouth then laid the entire towel over his face in an effort to escape the reality of life at present.

Harry folded his arms and tapped his toe. "No beddy-bye yet, Lee. Admiral Cushings is going to want to know if you got the Intel."

Lee grunted but kept the towel on his face as he abruptly pointed to his foot.

"Chip, check his shoe," Harry directed as Chip returned from the head having disposed of the contents of the trash can.

Chip slid his black running shoe off and raised the inside sole finding nothing for his effort.

"Check the heel," Harry suggested as Chip's eyes widened and turned the shoe over fiddling a moment until he opened the concealed secret compartment, pulling out the micro-film and handing it to Harry.

"I assume this is just half the Intel?"

Lee breathed out a long sigh and pulled the towel off his face, trying to return to the professional he was, even though he was extremely compromised by the drinking game he'd been forced to play to keep his cover.

"Yeah. Holly will have the second half for me tomorrow," he reported resigning himself to the mini-briefing as Harry nodded and headed for the door where Chief Sharkey was stationed waiting for further orders. When he opened the door he found Sharkey and Doc Jamieson waiting with his medical bag.

"Thanks Chief you're relieved and everything here tonight is Top Secret," Harry admonished.

"Mum's the word, Admiral," Sharkey assured and headed to NCO quarters.

Lee caught sight of Jamieson and groaned, then turned on his side to face the bulkhead.

"Come on Skipper, I just need to check you over."

"Nothing to check. No fist fights, gun battles or anything..." he said petulantly for having to endure a medical exam at the moment.

"Then all I need is a blood sample..."

"Doc could you just let me die in peace please?"

"Now look here Skipper, alcohol poisoning is nothing to mess with..." Jamieson started but Lee interrupted him by thrusting his arm toward the Doc in a forced surrender as Jamieson rolled up his sleeve and prepared to draw blood. A few seconds later he had his sample as he placed a band aid over the needle site with Lee never turning from his side.

"Very well Skipper. Call me tomorrow if you need anything other than a few aspirin."

"Thanks Doc," Lee said quietly. "I'm sorry, I really am but right now all I want to do is sleep."

Jamieson smiled his understanding and patted Lee's shoulder as he walked away with a slight shake of his head.

"Alright Lee, no more questions tonight," Harry chimed in. "I'll report and hold Cushings off till morning."

"Thanks Harry," Lee breathed out rolling onto his back and smiling slightly. "I'm feeling better, really," he said as Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You won't be saying that in the morning," he said with a small grin then placed a reassuring hand on Lee's shoulder telling him he wasn't disappointed in his condition and knowing full well that Lee took his night job very seriously and would never jeopardize an ONI Mission by getting drunk without cause.

"No Third Degree tonight Chip," Harry admonished with a shake of a finger as he left to place a call to Admiral Cushings at ONI, to which Chip nodded acknowledgment of his orders but still kept him arms folded staunchly across his chest. He waited for Harry to leave and then grabbed the visitor's chair from Lee's desk and slid it over beside his 'brother'.

"So you want to tell me how getting drunk out of your skull is part of your cover?" Chip asked leaning over with his elbow on his knees and speaking quietly for the headache he knew Lee sported.

Lee raised an arm to cover his eyes, "Could you lower the lights Chip?"

Chip complied leaving only the desk lamp light on and returned to his chair.

"What if I promise to tell you everything tomorrow?" Lee bargained not wanting to pull rank or invoke 'security' issues as his reason for putting Chip off just now.

"You won't remember tomorrow," Chip replied as Lee offered a one-sided smile.

"I'm not that far gone Chip," he replied.

"You could have fooled me..."

"I'm just tired. I knew my cover as a sailor on liberty might entail some drinking, so I took an alcohol inhibitor. I'm only half as smashed as I would have been without it," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well that explains how you made it to your retrieval point on time," Chip deadpanned.

"I would have been there sooner only..."

Chip raised an eyebrow. "Only what?"

"Uh... that part's classified," he said with a grin that begged further explanation. "Not tonight Chip," Lee said turning on his side and toeing off his second shoe. "And I'm fine, you don't have to baby-sit me," he finished before dropping off to sleep.

Chip shook his head in disbelief as he rose from his chair; somehow he knew there was a good story somewhere in the middle of Lee's 'I would have been there sooner only...' statement. He grabbed an extra blanket and covered his long-time friend then turned the desk lamp off and headed to the door grateful that Lee's latest off-boat excursion was only going to cost him one doozy of a headache in the morning.

Lee waited until he heard the door close softly and then peeled the blankets off and headed to his desk to write up his post mission report. He wasn't exactly sure he would remember everything the next day so he jotted down the important stuff starting with two days ago when he received his orders to play courier for some important intelligence ready to be submitted by the ONI Agent working the case.

 _ **Two Days Ago:**_

Captain Lee Crane made his way forward from the Missile Room where he was observing an efficiency drill simulating battle response torpedo loading when he received a call from Sparks. He wasn't supervising the drill, that job was left to Chief Sharkey, so he left the men in the able hands of the Chief and headed to the Radio Shack to the tune of "Alright you knuckle heads, get the lead out!" ringing in the background.

Seaview was running submerged at ninety feet and currently sailing the South Pacific on the way to her next mission; a resupply run to study the benefits of a local sea plant that was so far, isolated to the area surrounding a particular island. He stepped over the knee knocker hatch and headed port side to the Radio Shack.

"What do you have Sparks?" he asked easily.

"A message from ONI Sir, on your personal code," Sparks replied handing Lee the message folded in half.

Occasionally Seaview was called into service for the Naval Intelligence agency but they both knew it was likely a call for the services of Seaview's Captain, who fulfilled most of his Reserve Status Active Duty time working for the espionage agency.

Lee scanned the note, able to read the coded message with ease.

"Very well Sparks, give me five minutes then patch me through to ONI," he said with a small smile to reassure Seaview's Communication Officer and headed straight for the stairway leading to Officer's Country.

The briefing was short and simple. Lee was needed to retrieve intelligence from an agent working on an island within 200 miles of their current location, an easy short flight in the flying sub. The agent, Holly Richards, had gained access to a local businessman with questionable dealings by getting a job in his household as a maid. As such she was able to retrieve vital information concerning new upgrades to the navy of a certain country with admitted hostilities to America's interests. In order to protect her cover, a courier was needed to retrieve the micro-film, which would be passed in two drops for security sake.

Lee accepted the mission and signed off, it was a milk run if everything went right. He sat back and sighed as he contemplated the reaction he'd get from his boss. Harry was getting tired of ONI's calls of late, despite the fact that the Admiral was quite the super spy himself. He smiled at that thought, suspecting Harry was more concerned about Lee's personal safety than Seaview's Skipper leaving the helm yet again. It wasn't that he was addicted to adrenalin, excitement or near death experiences; it was just the package that made up Lee Crane. If his country called he would answer, something Harry knew full well when he snagged the Navy's youngest and best sub commander.

He decided not to put it off any longer and leaned over to press his intercom.

"Admiral this is Crane."

"Yes Lee?"

"Are you busy Sir? I have something I need to discuss with you," Lee asked, the sounds of turning pages heard in the background as Harry divided his attention among his research and his Captain's call.

"No, now is fine," Harry answered.

"Very well Sir, I'll be right there."

 **~0~**

Harry sat back somewhat amused. He had already received his courtesy call from Admiral Cushings and knew full well that Lee was dreading the expected blow-up at ONI's conscription of Seaview's Skipper. Though no mission was without danger, this one seemed to be rather straight forward and as an experienced agent himself he wasn't too concerned, but he'd rather not let Lee in on that little bit of information, he thought mischievously. Better to keep his young captain guessing; he smiled at the thought and quickly wiped the grin from his face as he heard the familiar rap on the door.

"Enter," Harry said, pretending to be busy with his notes.

Lee entered and headed for the desk as Harry looked up, folded his hands in front of him and leaned over.

"So what does Cushings want with you now?" Harry said with a smirky grin.

Lee dropped his head shaking it in comical disbelief. "I should have known. You could have let me off the hook when I called, you know," he chided returning Harry's humor.

"Ah but I'm an Admiral. I'm supposed to make junior officers nervous."

They both laughed as Lee took up his standard position on the edge of Harry's desk.

"Looks like an easy courier job anyway," Lee observed.

"I thought so too, but don't ever let down your guard just because it looks like an easy in-easy out job," Harry admonished.

"No Sir, I learned that a long time ago."

"Fine, you'll need a pilot. I'd like to keep FS1 at our disposal so we'll run you over and shuttle you back."

"Looks like you've already been briefed," Lee returned. "That will be fine."

Harry leaned back, thinking through the mission parameters. "How well do you know the case agent?"

"Holly and I have worked together in the past, she's good," Lee assured him.

"Very well. Pick your pilot, I'll handle the details for your retrieval."

"Fine. I'll take Sharkey," Lee said standing as the conversation was coming to an end. "We'll leave this evening," he said reaching up to feel his chin. "Should have a good five o-clock shadow by then," he noted with a smile. "Well, better finish up on a few reports before I shove off..."

"Belay that Captain," Harry interjected. "You'll head to your cabin for a bit of rest before you start the mission..."

"Harry..." Lee interrupted, using his first name only in private while aboard Seaview.

"Don't Harry me. You're going in as a sailor on liberty, which means a bit of night life for you..."

"Okay you win," Lee conceded with both hands raised in front of him. "I'll hit the rack for a few hours, have dinner and transform into a deckhand who's been on his ship way too long."

Harry nodded his agreement as Lee smiled and headed for the door. "I figure we'll shove off about 2300 hours," Lee finished as he grabbed the door knob and looked back for Harry's approval.

"Fine Lee. 2300 hours."

Lee left the office as Harry sat back and let out a significant sigh hoping the mission was indeed an easy in-easy out. He contemplated it for only a moment then returned to the research on his desk.

 **~0~**

Lee was inserted cleanly with Sharkey bringing the flying sub submerged all the way to a little used dock down the shore from the main commercial dock. He climbed the hatch and took the wooden dock ladder up as Sharkey dove FS1 before he even reached the top. Lee looked the part wearing black jeans and a black knit turtleneck; his five o'clock shadow was indeed visible and his hair slightly tousled under his black knit beanie cap. He carried a typical sailor's duffel bag and headed to town with a carefree whistle.

All he needed to do tonight was get a room and establish himself as a sailor on liberty. No problem; just a few drinks in the bar, a dance or two with a local, complete with a bit of flirting with the bar-maid and then he could call it a night. He'd make contact with Holly tomorrow evening at the same bar where his activities from the previous night would be easily confirmed.

By 0315 he had finished his carousing and was ready for bed. His room wasn't anything special, a place to sleep with a private bath. It was clean but had no other amenities to speak of, still it kept him well within his cover of living it up while on liberty from his ship docked on a nearby island. He locked the door and shoved a chair against the knob to at least provide warning if he had unexpected visitors in the middle of the night, and gratefully hit the sack. Since he was seen out late the night before he wouldn't be expected to be up and about early, so he took advantage of his cover and slept till 0900. By 1030 he was in real need of some coffee so he ambled to a local cafe for breakfast. Building a cover required patience on his part, something he was quite used to as he ambled about staying in the port area, buying trinkets and flirting enough to prove he was a sailor on liberty but not enough to get thrown in jail.

Finally it was time to pick up the Intel, as Lee headed to the bar at 2100 to meet Agent Richards. He and Holly had worked together in the past and had managed to stay professional, although it was apparent they had a mutual attraction for one another; an attraction he could definitely play off of as picking up the Intel would entail "picking up" Holly. Lee smiled slyly at the thought and entered the dark, smoky bar looking like a sailor ready to paint the town red.

His natural good looks aided his endeavors as he flirted with the cocktail waitress, offering his lap if she was tired of standing. He hid his surprise when she took him up on the offer, hopping on as her mini skirt hiked higher. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist whispering something in her ear as she laughed approvingly and then hopped off when her boss yelled from across the bar that there were other tables to wait on. She took his drink order as Lee spotted Holly come in.

Damn if she didn't look downright hot in a dress that established her cover and certainly made his reaction easy to achieve. She was a blonde haired knock-out with incredible blue eyes and a healthy tanned complexion. She was stunningly beautiful in a teasing white cotton dress that hung on her every curve with a slit that reached her mid-thigh. No doubt she would get a lot of attention in the bar so Lee decided to move quickly taking his glass over to her table and walking up boldly.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked with his best I'd-like-to-get-know-you-better eyes and sat down before she could answer.

Her dress had a pleasing plunging neckline held together by a loosely tied bow that advertised an inviting cleavage. She looked him over as if deciding if he was a good candidate for her affections tonight and then nodded in approval.

"Yeah, sure sailor-boy," she finally answered with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Lee smiled back full of charm and waved the cocktail waitress over who was more than a bit miffed that he had turned his attention elsewhere.

"Bourbon for me and whatever the lady wants," he said gazing deeply into Holly's eyes.

"Scotch and soda," she answered without even looking at the waitress as the two leaned over the table to get cozier.

They nursed their drinks along, danced a few saucy salsas and then settled into slow dances pressing against one another as Lee nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck, not conduct befitting an officer and a gentlemen in public, but right now he was Lee Perry; sailor away from port way too long and ready for some action.

The bar was hot from both the tropical heat and the sensual dancing as Lee leaned into her ear, inviting her to join him for a nightcap in his room.

"Sure, but I've a got room here," she offered loud enough for others in the bar to hear. Lee intended on using his room but quickly amended his plans to go with the flow.

Her cotton dress clung to her body with wet perspiration cleaving the cotton to her skin. To everyone else in the bar they were primed and ready for the next move in the predictable pick-up joint known for easy action, so it wasn't a surprise when Lee laid his tip on the table as Holly guided him up the backstairs to the motel rooms on top of the bar.

They continued to play their parts all the way to her room while making sure they hadn't been followed. Lee closed the curtain and did a quick check of the room then turned toward her for the Intel getting a pleasing view of Holly hiking up her dress to her upper thigh and pulling the micro-film out of the seam of her thigh high hosiery.

He avoided the raised eyebrow at the sight but smiled anyway as he took the film and stashed it in his own secret compartment, under the heel of his shoe. He listened at the door for sounds in the hallway as Holly spoke up.

"You can't leave yet, Lee. The only way out is through the bar."

Lee nodded his understanding, leaving now would bring attention to himself as no one would believe that a sailor who'd been at sea for the last six months wouldn't know how to keep himself busy in a motel room with a beautiful willing lady.

"So... what should we do for the next forty-five minutes?" she asked in saucy sarcasm as she produced an impish smile, reaching for the string that barely held her dress closed. She pulled the string releasing the loosely tied bow, as she slid the dress down one shoulder.

"I think we should work on strengthening our covers as two hot people seeking to satisfy their primal lust for one another," she said playfully referring to the fact that everyone in the bar knew what they came upstairs for, as she offered a seriously sexy gaze while dropping the other shoulder.

Lee blew out a very long appreciative breath and took a step forward, reaching for her bare shoulders and drawing her closer as the dress fell and puddled at her feet, completely surrendering to her offer.

"Yeah, I definitely think my cover needs work," he said leaning over and offering a long passionate kiss, the last hour of seduction fueling his already active libido. He hadn't planned on this but the two already had an attraction even prior to the night of hot sensual dancing.

They parted from their steamy kiss as Lee showered kisses down her neck.

"When is your extraction?" she asked in an airy whisper taking in his hot breath as it sent shivers down her bare back.

"About three hours," he answered heatedly his hand giving her welcome attention.

"Good. We have time," she noted reaching for his belt buckle.

He considered for just a brief moment the wisdom of the encounter, but dismissed it quickly. It wasn't like he jumped in bed with female agents on a regular basis, this was just an extension of an attraction that had presented itself even before the mission. He abandoned any further reasoning and went with the flow of the hotly charged moment, taking over with a sexy grin and offering another passionate kiss before carrying her to the bed.

He wasn't completely lost in the sensual encounter and realized that her estimate of forty-five minutes was right-on for anyone's expectations of their activities. And as such he was aware of exactly how much time he had before he needed to start back to the retrieval point. He planned on getting there early to settle in until FS1 appeared; but for now they were two consenting adults enjoying one another.

They engaged in a heated exchange of passion fueled with steamy love-making. They made the best of their time, exploring each other's bodies and were both completely satiated by the time they were through. He leaned over for a sweet thank you kiss before rolling onto his back to recover. After a few moments of shared heavy breathing he spoke.

"What just happened here?" he asked rhetorically upon realizing that he had just had an intimate encounter with a fellow agent, not that there were any rules specifically forbidding it, but it certainly wasn't planned on his part.

"Nothing that might not have happened even if we didn't work together," she said leaning over on her side and running a finger down his chest, still wet from sweat and desire.

"I'll go along with that," he agreed heartily closing his eyes and letting the fan blowing overhead cool both his body and his heated passion. They rested together as Lee wrapped an arm around her slowly caressing her back as she snuggled to his side. Holly ran her fingers over his chest, stopping to play with his chest hair from time to time relaxing him almost to the point of sleep. Finally Lee blew a resigned breath laced with reality returning as he smiled, kissed her forehead and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well now that our covers have been adequately established, I think I need to get going."

"You still have time," she coaxed, reaching up from behind and placing a hand on his bare shoulder.

"No," he replied regretfully, taking her hand from his shoulder and kissing it lightly. "Time to get my job done," he finished with a smile.

"I thought you got the job done rather well," she teased, rising to her knees and reaching both hands around his neck while nibbling on his ear.

Lee chuckled and turned toward her as she slid around to straddle his lap.

"Holly, I'd love to go for round two, just not now," he offered with sincere disappointment and wrapped his arms around her for one last kiss that nearly ignited the pair once again.

"You were great," he whispered in her ear as she slid off his lap sporting a satisfied smile.

"You're not too bad yourself, Lee," she teased but then answered seriously. "I always knew you'd be good," she offered in a sincere compliment signaling her desires had roots long before their encounter tonight.

They went about dressing as Holly finished quickly, sliding her dress on and tying the bow in the center just as Lee finished tying his shoes.

"I'll leave first," she said reaching for the door.

"Let me walk you out," he offered adjusting his belt in the process.

"No thanks Sailor," she countered stepping forward and placing a single finger to his lips. "Too chivalrous," she finished, reminding him of his cover and rising up on her tip toes for one last kiss.

"See ya' Lee," she said in farewell. "Wait about ten minutes, like I left you sleeping," she suggested as Lee nodded his acceptance of the plan.

He wasn't sure how their encounter escalated so heatedly, it wasn't the first time he had to seduce a woman and walk away, and he had never consider the female agents as available out of professional courtesy, he silently considered as he checked his watch. He shook his head; it was over and he wasn't going to pretend like he didn't enjoy every minute of the hot rendezvous; he was a man and sometimes these things happened. He checked his watch again and noted the ten minutes was up, leaving the hotel room and heading for the stairs.

The bar was at the bottom of the stairs and just as Holly said, the only way out was through the front door so he sauntered out looking like a content sailor ready to call it a night. He headed straight for the door but found himself bumping into a rather large "bubba-bubba" type guy weighing at least 300 lbs.

"Excuse me," Lee muttered but the massive man in the aqua blue shirt didn't give way. Lee raised his eyes to stare the guy down who stood about three inches over him and decided to try again.

"I said excuse me," Lee offered again, not needing a confrontation just now especially with the mass of muscles in front of him, but not wanting to be appear weak and invite further trouble.

Lee's words were met by a low feral growl as Lee decided he needed another approach.

"Hey man, I'm sorry if I was clumsy..." Lee offered only to be met by another growl.

"Look mate, let's say I buy you a drink?" Lee said in a friendly tone offering to make amends while turning to the bartender and ordering a bottle of whiskey.

The huge man's growl turned to a smile as Lee took the bottle and two shot glasses and headed for a nearby table, still not knowing what the guy's problem was.

Lee poured two drinks, pouring more into Bubba's glass than his own as they both threw back the entire contents in one swallow, the drink apparently loosening his drinking partner up.

"You had her, didn't you?" Bubba asked with dark eyes. "I've watched her in here before... she's hot," he said lustily indicating for Lee to pour again and then tapping Lee's glass to make sure they both drank.

Lee wasn't in the habit of kissing and telling, nor did he want to damage Holly's cover by bringing too much attention to her, besides this guy would be a handful for even her to fend off if he got too amorous with her. So he ignored the question and threw back his whiskey reacting with the expected facial expression of two shots in less than five minutes.

Bubba laughed. His large frame not nearly as affected as Lee, who was leaner with less bulk to dissipate the liquid "poison".

"You tell me what she was like – eh?" Bubba asked with a wicked grin, seeking to get off on the sailor's lewd description as he reached for the bottle, pouring shots for both of them.

Lee drank slower this time, but Bubba growled his disapproval as Lee threw back another round hoping the alcohol inhibitor he took before leaving Seaview would do its job. It was supposed to be good for twenty-four hours but he was working on the final hours of its effectiveness and had his doubts.

Bubba blinked across the table, the last shot finally showing signs of possible incapacitation even on his large frame.

This was shaky ground Lee was walking; if he gave Bubba what he wanted in a play by play of his hot encounter he might invoke a jealous rage in the hulk, not to mention the vulgarity of bragging about his time with Holly. He thought his best course of action was to further inebriate the brute and better his chances if it came to a physical confrontation – that is if he didn't fall flat on his own face in the process.

"Another drink!" Lee said jovially pouring the shots and trying to avoid answering the question. "Now here's how we sailors do it," he continued. "Two shots," he said. "You first," Lee goaded as Bubba considered the challenge.

"You first," he decided as Lee nodded, caught in his own game.

"You have to take them one right after the other," he explained holding a shot glass in each hand in front of him.

"One – two – three," he counted, then swallowed the first shot followed by the second shot and finishing by slamming the glasses down on the table.

Bubba smiled at the face Lee made and the fact that the tall slender sailor was still in an upright position.

Lee returned his smile and poured his opponent's glasses making sure to be generous in his hospitality.

Bubba didn't noticed that his shot exceeded Lee's and reached for the glasses with both hands, as Lee had done before him.

"One right after the other," Lee coached. "No breath in between and you have to count."

The huge island native nodded seriously, not wanting to be out-drunk by the swabbie as they started the countdown.

"One – two – three."

On three Bubba took the first glass and then the second, slamming the empty glasses on the table and looking across at two dark haired sailors. He squinted until the double merged into the sailor he was drinking with and smiled, reaching for the bottle and pouring the next two shots for Lee.

The Inhibitor was helping, but Lee was far from unaffected, still he thought he'd better play like he was reaching his end, goading his large counterpart to take the next round and hoping it would do the trick.

Lee blinked and swayed in his chair for affect, invoking an acting job that wasn't too far off his present condition.

"Now we count," the brute said with a slur.

"One – twoooo – t'ree," they slurred together as Lee downed both glasses and leaned on the table, his elbow slipping off before finding a sound firm spot and rubbing his forehead as Bubba thought he'd won until Lee straightened up.

"Now you," Lee said reaching with a sway for the bottle and finding it empty. "Barkeep, another bottle!" he ordered as Bubba wondered what it would take to send the sea dog under the table.

Another bottle arrived as Lee poured generously once again, but had to help Bubba by guiding his hands to the glasses, as the brute's double vision returned.

They counted again as the large man took one large swallow followed by the other, slamming his glasses down and smiling at his success... that is until he swayed back and forth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head then slid unceremoniously under the table to the laughter of the bystanders who had gathered at their table.

Lee pulled cash from his front pocket and threw it on the table making sure to empty all his money in his drunken stupor so he wouldn't be an easy target for a mugging and stood shakily offering a mock salute to the bystanders and weaving out of the bar to the sound of applause behind him.

Once clear from the bar Lee stood upright, at least he thought it was upright as he realized he was having a hard time walking in a straight line.

"Come on Crane," he said, invoking his own last name as if he were a first year plebe in the Academy. "Get with it, you've got a mile and half to walk."

His ploy of pulling out all his cash worked as he happily made his way to the retrieval point with no followers. He pushed on, though he knew he was severely compromised and feeling drunker by the step. He made it to the dock and settled into the bushes for cover watching for signs of FS1's approach as he raised his watch trying to ascertain the time by picking the watch in the middle.

He was still a half hour early even with the added unwanted adventure of the drinking game he played. He considered once dribbling whiskey down his shirt instead of swallowing; it was an old trick but ultimately impossible with the crowd they had attracted. The only thing that saved him from passing out long before Bubba was ONI's little alcohol inhibitor pill. He only wished he'd brought another along and doubled up on the dose!

He worked hard to stay with the mission wishing he could call it a night, curl up and fall asleep right where he was at. The spy in him won out however, as he dutifully kept watch relieved to finally spot bubbles under the dock signaling the flying sub's arrival.

He left the cover of the bushes and weaved a crooked path to the dock, holding onto the rail and then taking the ladder down shakily. Sharkey cracked the hatch and caught his "off" movements as he quickly climbed up to assist Lee down, presuming that he had been injured once again. That presumption was quickly amended once Sharkey got a whiff of the Skipper as every pore in his body exuded of alcohol.

Sharkey dogged the hatch as Lee spotted Harry in the pilot's seat. He rolled his eyes, groaned and headed to the rack, which Sharkey had to help heft him into as Lee groaned and turned on his side to avoid any questions or confrontations at the moment.

"Lee, what the...?" Harry started and then shook his head and went about submerging the craft.

Lee's snoring was loud and very nearly obnoxious as Harry pursed his bottom lip.

"He's smashed," Harry stated in a flat monotone voice.

"Ah... yes Sir, I think you could say that Sir," Sharkey replied.

"Well, this ought to be an interesting debriefing," Harry answered with a bit of a grin, fully expecting that Lee had completed his mission. He made radio contact with Seaview ordering Chip to close the crash doors while cryptically advising the Exec that Lee was returning "incapacitated" leaving Chip to wonder just what horrid method of diabolical torture these twisted evil men had inflicted upon his best friend...

 _ **Present Time:**_

Lee sat back in his chair, he had the major points down and what he really needed now was his rack. He rubbed his forehead as something gnawed at him... something just out of reach. All he knew was something wasn't quite right but he wasn't in a position to reason it out just now, so he pushed away from the desk and headed back to his bunk, climbing in and snuggling under his blanket with the satisfied sigh of a drunk who finally found his bed. He'd worry about the rest tomorrow, right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

 **~0~**

Chip took a deep breath and knocked on Lee's cabin door. It was nearly 1300 hours and both he and the Admiral had left Lee to sober up on his own. Even Jamie had stayed his distance once he confirmed that Lee's blood sample didn't pose any undue risk to his health.

"Come in," he heard, glad to hear Lee was among the living and even sounding awake as he rounded the cabin door carrying a tray from the wardroom.

"I'll be right out," Chip heard from the head as he placed the tray on the desk and glanced about the cabin.

Lee's rack was made and a pile of bedding on the floor indicated that he had stripped the bed that no doubt reeked of alcohol by now. The room was otherwise orderly, as Chip leaned against the desk just as Lee emerged from the head wearing a clean set of civvies for his outing in port later this evening. He was clean-shaven, because even sailors know how to use a razor, but his hair was worn casual for his cover.

"I brought you breakfast...," Chip said looking at his watch and raising an eyebrow. "Or maybe it's lunch," he quipped at the lateness of the day.

"Thanks," Lee returned with a small grin. He had to admit he was hungry, especially after losing everything in his stomach the night before.

"You know I could have had the steward take care of your rack," Chip said tilting his head toward the bedding on the floor and settling into the visitor's chair.

Lee just chuckled. "It's bad enough when the Skipper of the Boat comes back three sheets to the wind," he grinned, "without the crew having to clean up after me. But I would appreciate it if you'd have them take care of the laundry."

"No problem Skipper," Chip said with a twinkle in his eye but keeping a straight face.

"So... you would have been back sooner only...?" Chip went on, reminding Lee he promised to fill him in.

"That part is still classified," Lee grinned picking up his fork and diving into the scrambled eggs that Cookie no doubt made just for him considering it was after lunch.

"Okay..." Chip conceded. "Then suppose you fill me in on how you ended up sloshed last night?" he grinned, knowing Lee didn't owe him an explanation and that anything his best friend shared would be offered solely because of their friendship.

"I ran into a 300 pound gorilla coming out of the bar last night who was for some reason especially offended with me, had to cool him off so I bought a bottle of whiskey. Turned out he has a thing for my ONI contact, Holly," Lee said between bites and then settled back for his coffee.

"You drank a whole bottle of whiskey?" Chip asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and part of another," Lee admitted and then laughed with Chip. "I kind of tricked him into playing Two-Handed Jack only it wasn't Jack Daniels and had to be at least 90 proof."

They laughed it off as Lee continued. "The only reason I wasn't a floor decoration before him was the alcohol inhibitor I took before leaving Seaview. Still, a much better plan than getting beaten to a pulp over Holly's jealous would-be suitor," Lee said explaining his decision.

"Yeah I'd say so," Chip said leaning back with his legs stretched casually before him. "I'm surprised you're not feeling it more; pill or no pill."

"Well I've already had four aspirin and they're doing their job. I won't take the Con, not until the mission is over," he clarified.

Chip nodded his agreement but silently thinking that Lee could probably take Seaview through a deep winding trench even sloshed. He kept the thought to himself as he was sure Lee wouldn't find it amusing and knowing full well Lee would never even think of doing such a thing.

"So you're going back out tonight?" Chip replied instead, moving the conversation on.

"Yeah, for the other half of the Intel," he said getting serious and losing the relaxed mood he and Chip had managed to create.

"Why didn't she just give it all to you the first night?"

"Something about one half not being any good without the other in case a third party intercepts it," Lee said leaning over the desk, almost in deep thought as he continued.

"So now that one half is safe aboard Seaview, it should make tonight's run a piece of cake," Chip stated as Lee nodded in disagreement.

"Only if the other side isn't on to us," Lee said raising his eyebrows in acceptance of the spy game.

"Yeah," Chip deadpanned then wisely dropped it, not wanting to add any baggage for Lee to have to deal with. Riding Lee before a mission was stupid, AFTER a mission – he was fair game.

"Well got to get to work," Chip said standing to leave and moving seamlessly back into proper decorum.

"Everything good down there?" Lee asked, even though he knew the Boat was in good hands.

"Aye Sir," Chip said returning to XO mode.

"Thanks for taking care of her Chip," Lee added as Chip stopped at the door and turned.

"You just come back in one piece Lee, she'll be waiting for you," he replied and left without waiting for Lee's reply.

Lee smiled momentarily at Chip's concern, but then let it fade as he sat back taking up the line of thought he'd been working on all morning: Why Holly baited him on using the motel above the bar, and why she had secured it ahead of time. It wasn't in the mission parameters and she hadn't given any reason for the convenience of renting the room. Maybe it was nothing, but then again...

 **~0~**

The Insertion was clean and by 2000 hours Lee was headed back to his hotel room which was still secured in his name. He checked his room and belongings finding everything as it should be then grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the bar at 2100, just as the night life started to ramp up.

He ordered a beer this time around, avoiding the hard stuff even though he'd taken another Inhibitor pill, while fielding a few offers for "companionship" by some ladies of questionable career choices. He declined, indicating he was waiting for someone as they left disappointed even though one offered a "freebie" to which Lee suggested she hang around just in case his date didn't show up. His crude response was completely within his cover and doing the trick of offending the lady of the night as she withdrew her "offer" with a string of curses for what she thought of him just now.

Holly walked in about twenty minutes later looking just as hot as the night before, only this time wearing a backless halter dress that plunged below the small of her back, barely concealing her backside and offering a tantalizing invitation for the men in the bar. She joined him at the table as they had already established this wasn't their first date, sliding her chair over close to Lee's. He waved down the cocktail waitress, sliding his arm around and brushing his fingers lightly across her back in small strokes.

They proceeded to play the "dating game" with drinks, dancing and plenty of insinuations for what "later" would hold. Once their covers were firmly established, Lee etched up the seduction to which Holly responded appropriately, indicating to even the bar patrons that it was time to get a motel room.

"Take me upstairs, Lee," she breathed in his ear.

"Sure Doll," he returned in character. "But my place," he countered, standing and guiding her by the hand from her chair.

She opened her mouth to protest but obviously thought better of it and stayed in character with, "Yeah sure, Sailor Boy," as Lee escorted her from the bar with several guys downing their drink watching her leave and cursing the sailor for his luck in taking the hot chic to bed.

It was a short walk to his hotel, barely a step up in luxury from last night's digs but much more private for Lee's liking. Once in the room she turned with a question in her furled eyebrows.

"Why here? We could have done this at the bar," she said hiking her dress to retrieve the microfilm.

"Several reasons: more than one way out, more privacy, and I get to avoid another run-in with Bubba," he finished with a grin.

"Bubba?" she said handing him the microfilm.

"Yeah, a 300 pound brute who has a thing for you. I think you need to find another bar, he'd be a handful," Lee advised.

"So chivalry won out," she said with a grin, realizing his reasons were centered on her safety as Lee sat on the bed sliding the heel back in place having ensconced the Intel safely away.

"Well that and my own self-preservation," he returned with a chuckle to which Holly shook her head in disbelief walking towards him with a smile.

"I don't believe that for a moment," she said, hiking her dress up and proceeding to straddle him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Lee wrapped his arms around her, aiding her maneuvers as she settled in on his lap.

"Now where were we?" she seduced, referencing "round two" as Lee had called it yesterday.

"Hmmm, right about here," he returned nuzzling her neck.

"I figure we still have forty-five minutes before you can show back up on the streets," Holly reasoned as Lee agreed with a soft moan in her ear. They pleasured one another once again until their ignited passion was satisfied as Lee finished with soft kisses across her neck.

"What do you do for an encore?" she asked with a giggle.

Lee chuckled and dismounted, collapsing on the bed beside her in exhaustion as he reined in his heavy breathing with a hand splayed over his middle.

"Not sure I'm up for an encore," he chuckled.

"Oh I'm sure you could handle it," she teased, but wisely let it be as they had done a good job of using up their allotted "free time".

Holly leaned over him offering one last kiss and then climbed off the bed to dress as Lee sighed and did the same. Lee walked up from behind and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her ear.

"Let me walk you to your car," Lee offered.

"No need Lee. I've been here for three months now and I know my way around pretty good," she countered.

He conceded, knowing that Holly was a fully trained ONI agent and turned her gently around to face him.

"Thank you," he said kissing her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I could say the same thing... we're pretty good together Lee," she said as Lee agreed with a smile and a sigh.

They parted and found their way back to their roles as professional espionage agents as Holly picked up her cocktail purse and headed for the door.

"Are you clearing out tonight?"

"Yeah, the sooner I deliver the Intel the better," he added.

"See you around Sailor," she grinned and left the motel room as Lee blew out an airy whistle and proceeded to pack his duffel bag.

~0~

Lee made his way down the dark road with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The dock was only a half mile ahead and he could see his destination as the moonlight reflected off the water, offering a small night-light to guide his steps. His progress forward was interrupted, however, with a devastating blow from behind as Lee was blindsided by an unknown assailant who jumped out from behind the bushes lining the road. Lee went down hard, dropping his sea bag as a large figure turned him over for one final upper cut, sending him into oblivion.

Bubba growled his satisfaction and reached for Lee's shoe tugging it off and swiveling the heel, spotting his reward inside. He looked down at the sailor, ready to issue punishment for drinking him under the table and knowing now that the agent tricked him. He was ready to beat Crane to a bloody pulp, bending down to grab a handful of collar when Lee issued an unexpected blow to his kneecap . He roared in pain as he stumbled back, hobbling as he spotted Crane scrambling to his feet and reaching inside his jacket for presumably a sidearm from a shoulder harness.

Bubba counted his options and quickly decided that losing the micro-film would be dangerous to his own health and turned on his heels, retreating in a limp for the busted knee he sported and carrying Lee's shoe under his arm like a football.

Lee stumbled to his feet and put a well-placed bullet a mere foot ahead of his attacker, kicking up dirt to further encourage Bubba along his way then picked up his bag and disappeared into the brush, making his way to the retrieval point safely within the cover of the bushes.

He moved along wearing only one shoe and found a spot to wait for his ride watching carefully for unexpected visitors. He spotted the flying sub and made a run for the dock, handling the ladder down and finding the open hatch as Sharkey provided a quick retreat for his Skipper.

Sharkey dogged the hatch with FS1 submerging as soon as the green light registered the all-clear. Lee let out a relieved breath to be back aboard, the dark bruise on his jaw showing up nicely in the light of the flying sub's cabin.

"Mission accomplished?" Harry asked as Lee took the co-pilot's seat while Sharkey took the passenger seat in the back.

"Aye Sir, I've got the film," he said with a hint of regret that Harry noticed but wouldn't ask about until they were in the privacy of his cabin.

Lee sat back and buckled his safety harness as Harry took a sideways glance sensing things hadn't gone as planned and offering a bit of distraction for his friend.

"Would you care to take her in Lee?" Harry asked as Lee nodded and offered a small half-smile.

"Aye Sir," and then added quietly, "Thanks Harry."

~0~

Chip was waiting at the top of the hatch, but this time the crash doors were open and the fact that Lee made the radio transmissions had alleviated all concerns from the usually stoic XO. He was a professional and endeavored never to let his inward concern for Lee's safety on ONI missions bleed through for the crew to see. Outside he was the Exec in perfect control of his emotions, inside he was a brother waiting for his best friend to return home with no one the wiser of the two roles he was balancing.

Sharkey was the first one up as Lee continued shutting down the flying sub. Chip could hear the soft voices of Lee and Harry below and backed off, already knowing that Seaview's Captain wouldn't need assistance up the ladder this time.

Harry was next up with Lee following, the bruise on his jaw signaling a scuffle, but nothing to be alarmed over as Chip noted Lee's full body movements indicated his mid-section hadn't endured any harsh treatment to speak of.

"Chief go ahead and stow the Skipper's gear," Chip ordered as Sharkey "Aye Sir'd" and quickly complied.

"Status Mr. Morton," Lee said glancing about the situation lights even as Chip reported.

"All stations secure. She's ready to answer bells, Sir."

"Very well. Set a course for home, all ahead full. Silent running."

Chip's eyebrows raised but obeyed immediately issuing orders as Lee turned to Harry and explained.

"It's a good chance that someone knows we're here."

"Very well Captain. Suppose you brief me in my cabin."

"Aye Sir."

 **~0~**

Once in Harry's cabin Lee deflated in the visitor's chair as Harry leaned against the desk waiting patiently for Lee to open up.

"Agent Richards is a double-agent," he let out in disappointment. "I wasn't sure the first night, but something wasn't right about picking a room to exchange the Intel with only one way out... she's a better agent than that," he explained. "She set me up to meet Bubba the first night."

"Why didn't he just lay in wait for you as you headed back to your hotel?" Harry asked.

"Because she wants to stay in business as a double agent; she crafted the run-in to look like something different. The Brute would have waylaid me once I left the bar and stolen the film, probably doing me in and ONI wouldn't have had a clue that it was anything but bad luck on my part, but if I survived the attempt she would still be in the clear. I figure she wants ONI to continue to trust her skills for future missions."

"I suppose she wanted ONI to believe she had secured the Intel cleanly without the other side's knowledge of the loss, strengthening their faith in her for further missions," Harry reasoned as Lee leaned over with his elbows on his knees.

"Aye, that's the way I figure it. She knew she still had a chance with the second delivery, only I arranged for a different meeting place to exchange the Intel so she went with Plan B; to make it look like the other side was on to us. She had her man waiting for me on the road, he thought he knocked me out and went straight for my shoe. He didn't hesitate, he knew exactly where to look... only she would have known where I put it."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "I assume he wasn't successful."

Lee nodded his answer. "No, after she left I switched the film," he said shrugging his leather jacket off and pulling the micro-film from under the collar where it was tucked inside a hidden pocket.

Lee blew out a breath. "I was hoping I was wrong," he added regretfully.

"I'm sorry Lad."

"Yeah... me too," he said wearily then standing. "Let's run silent for the next hour, if everything is still quiet at sonar and hydrophones I'll call Cushings and report. My guess is she's already gone underground, it won't take her long to realize that Bubba has the wrong film."

Harry nodded in agreement with Lee's plan. "She took an awful chance giving you good information."

"She didn't have a choice if I managed to survive the attacks and the film was analyzed, but with the mission blown from my end she would have been above suspicion and free to gather Intel or even disseminate bad Intel," Lee reasoned.

Harry placed a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder. "Why don't you go get cleaned up Lad, I'll check in with the Control Room till you're ready to make that call."

Lee nodded then offered a small smile for Harry's understanding that quickly faded as he answered in a deeply serious tone.

"She had me distracted Harry... and I nearly fell for it," he said cryptically but with enough regret for Harry to get the picture.

"You figured it out Lee, that's the important thing."

They exchanged knowing glances where Harry gave Lee a "pass" for any further explanation and then broke their connection.

"I'll be down about an hour Sir," he said and left for the solitude of his own cabin.

 **~0~**

The report to ONI was complete as Lee exposed Holly Richards for a double agent and was lauded for his part in retrieving both halves of the Intel. The mission was deemed a success as the information turned out to be legitimate and Holly Richards' role as a rogue agent and been uncovered. She had indeed gone underground upon finding Lee switched the good micro-film with gibberish, practically admitted her guilt and was placed on ONI's most wanted list.

Lee stood in the Nose with his arms folded in front of him watching the water press against the Boat as Seaview glided effortlessly through the sea. It was late and Lt. Walters had the Con as he reflected on the mission, trying to decide if his intimate affair had jeopardized the mission in any way. He studied the situation from all the angles finally deciding that it had all worked out and that he'd cut himself some slack. He purposed to be more careful in the future but he didn't want to be a robot either, refusing to "feel." His feelings had served him well in the spy business as he had a knack for sniffing out danger, even in his passion those feelings hadn't failed him.

He realized that his regret wasn't so much the fact that he'd gotten intimately involved, nor was he mourning the loss of a budding relationship as much as the betrayal of someone he thought was a friend. Unfortunately the latter was a casualty of the espionage business and a possibility he had to live with if he continued running these little errands for ONI.

He placed a hand on Seaview's window feeling the vibrations of his boat running at standard and allowed the comfort of his Gray Lady to ease him out of his doldrums. He took a deep breath in and blew a cleansing breath out resolving to be grateful that Holly Richards was out in the open and out of business while reiterating a lesson he learned long ago... that there was no such thing as an easy in, easy out mission.

On that thought, he turned and headed for Officer's Country taking relaxed steps up the spiral stairs. It was late and he was taking the Con in the morning so he left the ONI mission behind, more than ready to turn his full attention to his duties as the Captain of the SSRN Seaview, the finest Boat to sail the seven seas.

 _ **~Fini~**_


End file.
